Seeing You
by MrsDSalvatore24
Summary: At the hands of Klaus Elena died, she disapearred and thinking she was dead everyone moved on, what happens when 200 years later Damon and Elena meet in a club? Will things be ok or go terribly wrong?  DELENA/STATHERINE
1. Seeing Him

_Hey guys! New Story Idea Tell me how you like it! Please if you dont like it, then it might just be a 2 part or 3 part story but i have a feeling I can do a lot more with this!_

**Prologue**

Dear diary,

I dont know how I feel about this, I had to do it. Stefan was taken by Klaus and he was coming back, Damon and I have been growing closer and Caroline took me on a vacation to get away from things, Damon and I had kissed more than once looking for Stefan before this all happened and I just stepped outside my funeral. People were all weeping, Jeremy, Damon, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, many people from high school i did not even know would care, and Stefan... Klaus' plan worked he kept Stefan and I really died but little did he know what really went on. A night before that I had fell down the stairs and Damon had to feed me his blood to heal my wound, it was only a night before so it was still in my system, so when Klaus found me and drained my blood once again I turned easily because noones soul died for mine this time. I had to complete the transition because it was too tempting not too! The blood was so tempting but I was terrified as I drained a nearby fraternity boy. Im scared and know I cant tell anyone, I seem to be getting control over my bloodlust and my powers are settling in it must be the fact Klaus turned me, and I grabbed the ring Bonnie had made for me when we thought I was going to turn weeks ago, and I slipped off into the night. It was a good example of a spa day gone bad. Now I just feel terrible that I will never be able to tell anyone goodbye.

-Elena

I read the passage once again. Today was the date that I was turned 200 years ago and I was in a small bar in miami. Leave it to me to find the small parts of the big cities. There was basically noone here tonight and I decided it was time to leave, my date of death after all I figured it wouldnt be very exciting, it never was.

"Just give me another drink and its on the house." I compelled him to make me the drink for free as I did normally, I dont know why I was so against it as a human, it was a great power... He handed me my drink and I downed it as I walked out of the bar.

Why not head to the big city I thought? I deserve some fun tonight.

* * *

><p>I was in a club dancing to some techno song and guys were grinding up against me.<p>

"Katherine what are you doing here tonight?" Then I realized I could recognize that voice anywhere, Damon Salvatore was right behind me and worse he thought I was Katherine. Might as well play along...

"Well what do you think Im doing here." I said grinding in to him. His hips swaying side to side dancing sexily.

"I thought you were with Saint Stefan in Italy this week, did you too have another fight..."

"What are you talking about damo-" I paused and everything around me seemed to also.

"Weird you seem to be treating me alot like someone I used to know... But shes long gone know." Did he still think of me? I always wondered what if! Oh could I? But before I knew it I was outside running like an idiot... Before too long Damon had me pinned against a wall.

"Katherine when did you get weak?" I pinned him against a wall. Having Klaus turn me had some perks.

"Never was. But just to let you know I dont like being called Katherine." I scowled at him failed and he pinned me again.

"Who are you then if your not Katherine , I can play along then... Wait let me guess your going to say your Elena and get me all worked up... Cut it out Katherine."

"But Damon it really is me, and I can prove it to you, I remember."

His eyes widened and I knew it was my turn to continue, "after rose, and elijah that night when you saved me. You came into my room I was wearing blue pajamas that you so nicely commented on. You told me you loved me and knew stefan was better for me, but told me to forget. You cried a single tear that night and gave me my necklace back. IM not shocked you think I look like Katherine as I am a vampire now but Klaus did kill me... again."

"We got rid of him, we did it for you Elena. " He was silent for a moment taking it all in, "Wow its really you. I thought you were dead, everyone does. Does anyone know?"

"Katherine does, hanging out with her kind of gave me this look but other than this it gave me the oppurtunity to realize what a witch she is."

"Im glad to have you back."


	2. Damons Reaction

_Hey so those of you who wanted me to do a second chapter, here it is... i need more reviews to continue, I want more reviews, alerts/ favorites!_

**Chapter 2 Damons Point Of View (Backtracking a little)**

In the club I spotted Katherine dancing with some cheap little human guys, she looked hot tonight with a short black dress on and strappy hooker heels that made her look taller, her natural curls made her seem to make her all the more sexy. I approached her and she didnt even seem to notice, how unusual of her...

"Katherine what are you doing here tonight?" I was angry seeing her tonight, it was her death anniversary, the day my life ended and the day that everyone proved me unstable to live, the day that once a year I try killing myself at least 3 times.

"Well what do you think Im doing here." She swayed into my hips sexily and I swear that my mind was playing with me because she did not move like Katherine did and was not as flirtatious... Must just be the day.

"I thought you were with Saint Stefan in Italy this week, did you too have another fight..." How could she be here... They were too in love to do anything in Florida?

"What are you talking about damo-" Then the way she said my name I knew it was nor Katherine and I needed answers.

"Weird you seem to be treating me alot like someone I used to know... But shes long gone know."

"Katherine when did you get weak?"

"Never was. But just to let you know I dont like being called Katherine." Dont even get me started right now because when this chick wakes up tomorow ill be a pile of ashes on the floor.

"Who are you then if your not Katherine , I can play along then... Wait let me guess your going to say your Elena and get me all worked up... Cut it out Katherine."

"But Damon it really is me, and I can prove it to you, I remember." I let go of her and rolled my eyes, if this really was her she would remember the night that ultimately changed my life forever but wouldnt have any effect on her unless she became a vampire.

"after rose, and elijah that night when you saved me. You came into my room I was wearing blue pajamas that you so nicely commented on. You told me you loved me and knew stefan was better for me, but told me to forget. You cried a single tear that night and gave me my necklace back. IM not shocked you think I look like Katherine as I am a vampire now but Klaus did kill me... again."

No this could not be! I went to her funeral! How did this happen...

"We got rid of him, we did it for you Elena. " He was silent for a moment taking it all in, "Wow its really you. I thought you were dead, everyone does. Does anyone know?"

"Katherine does, hanging out with her kind of gave me this look but other than this it gave me the oppurtunity to realize what a witch she is."

"Im glad to have you back." Was all she said... Really? She thinks she can get away with just that well she is wrong!

"And where do you think your going?" I said grabbing her wrist firmly before she could run off. "Do remember I am 150 years older." She gave up on the thought of trying to run away and just sat down by the tree she was at.

"Im sorry why dont we go somewhere to talk..." She said to me as I waited impatiently for my answer.

"Fine... I have a place downtown. Or are you afraid to come to my apartment with me?" I sarcastically thought of Elena two hundred years ago coming back to my apartment at 3 in the morning, and how that would have gone down, but from this new and improved Elena, I didnt know what to expect. She had a confidence about her that could only be gained from experience, and self preservation.

"Why would that be Mr Salvatore?" She said as her hand graced my chin. Was she flirting with me? In any event I started running towards the apartment and Elena was close behind. I was still stuck on the events of the night.

* * *

><p>"Nice place you got here." She said and now I could tell she was nervous.<p>

"Is my presence making you nervous Elena? Or is it the fact I havent seen you in two hundred years being you faked your own death..." I looked at her sternly. I wasnt impressed. "You know how I felt about you Elena you knew what it would do to me, what it did." I said strictly.

"And what was that exactly because after everything happening the only love confession I remember was on your death bed and you didnt own up to it after words. So too bad if you tried to kill yourself a million times after I supposedly died but you know what I didnt know how you felt I thought it was all a sham." She said storming out.

_Please review I know it was short but I promise more will come if you review and are good! Please please please I hope you like it!_


	3. Going back

_Hey guys! Im continuing to get reviews so im continuing the story. Were moving on further here, so I hope you like it!_

**Chapter 3**

_"Nice place you got here." She said and now I could tell she was nervous._

_"Is my presence making you nervous Elena? Or is it the fact I havent seen you in two hundred years being you faked your own death..." I looked at her sternly. I wasnt impressed. "You know how I felt about you Elena you knew what it would do to me, what it did." I said strictly._

_"And what was that exactly because after everything happening the only love confession I remember was on your death bed and you didnt own up to it after words. So too bad if you tried to kill yourself a million times after I supposedly died but you know what I didnt know how you felt I thought it was all a sham." She said storming out._

* * *

><p>(Elenas Point Of View)<p>

I started to run and I didnt know this part of town, I tried to stay in small towns where I would breeze by and tried to avoid the big cities where people like Damon would show up. I was just running the streets and I knew he was right behind me, I could sense him following me so I started following a path to the last place I felt safe: Mystic Falls. I have not been back in over 200 years and I think it would be safe to go back, I saw the sign that I knew would lead me there being before my parents had died we had taken the car down to Florida so many times I couldnt even count. I started going at vampire speed down the familiar route and avoiding any places that looked sketchy or unfamiliar. He was still right behind me, did he ever give up? I didnt want to give up now because I knew if I gave in I would be in his arms having him caress me and hold me with me weeping about all the things I did wrong.

About an hour I reached the sign that read, 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'. I then made a turn at the bridge where my parents had their horrific accident over two hundred years ago, and I shuddered at the thought because I remembered it as it was just yesterday. My emotions were not far gone but were not so close that I just wanted to go jump out and tell the world what dread and terror I was in. I slowed down my speed to a walking pace because well two reasons actually, first I realized I was still dressed to go clubbing and it was 6 am. Second I didnt hear Damon anymore. I continued down the road to the boarding house to see what the old boarding house was up to.

* * *

><p>I walked into the boarding house and sensed nothing, I was shocked it was not boarded up but then again who was I to say anything... I walked in and looked around at the same old furniture except with some new additions from the past couple of centuries.<p>

"Well well well look who decided to come back." It couldnt be I was so careful that he wouldnt follow me here.

"Damon and where did you decide to take an alternate route?" I asked while going over to his scotch collection that was so graciously sitting in the same place it has been for 200 years.

"While you were taking the safe route here I decided to take a route that meant going through these forests that Im a little too familiar with." Damon smirked at me with his grin that used to make my heart flutter.

"Very well then." I said taking a sip of my drink and putting my feet up on the table.

"Elena cut the crap. We need to talk about this I did not just run across four states chasing you for nothing." I stared around the room trying to find something to change the subject and then rolled my eyes.

"Fine Ill humor you... Ill discuss this."

"Elena" He took my hand and rubbed the palm of my hand with his thumb, "I was heart broken just why didnt you tell me." I couldnt tell him he wouldnt understand, but I figured it out.

"Why didnt you tell me?" He squinted at me for a minute but figured out what I was saying.

"I compeled you because I thought it would be easier Elena, a new start for both of us. " I nodded and new he knew the answer to his question so I gave it right back to him.

"It is the same answer to your question Damon. Do you think I liked not being able to say goodbye to all my human friends? Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler? Do you think it was easy for me?" I started to cry and break down... I couldnt do this not in front of Damon. "Do you think I wanted to say goodbye to you and Stefan when I never got to tell you how I felt about you."

"And how is that Elena?"

I leaned in and closed the space between us and as the heat increased so did the passion of the kiss. "I love you too Damon thats how I feel."


	4. Meeting new people

_Ok so i havent updated in a whiile and I really needed too. Dont know how long this will be but here you go..._

**Chapter 4**

The kiss was like nothing I had ever felt before, so passionate and full of heat yet at the same time full of long lost love. I could take in the two hundred years we hadnt seen each other in the kiss. We gasped for air we did not need and stared into each others souls. His eyes the rich blue that they were I dont know how I ever missed those eyes.

"I love you Elena, I never wanna let you go." Damon held me tighter and I pecked his cheek. I was having such mixed emotions right now and didnt know if i could do this, I started to worry and broke from his arms.

"Damon I just dont know if I can do this..." I said as I started to reflect on the time of my life when things were in a sense difficult yet easy.. I thought of Jeremy and Bonnie and how they could always make me happy and point out the realistic situations in my life, Tyler and Matt who in reality I didnt know as well as I would have liked to due to other complications... I thought of Stefan who was still around with Katherine and how they were... I shudderedd at the thought.. I thought of Caroline who I missed dearly and never had the guts to hunt down... Things would just be so difficult if I went straight back into a kind of normal life..

"Why elena. Do you know how long Ive waited for this?" Damon said and anger rose over him with a sense of sadness and regret like he should have done this years ago.

"Damon... " I really dont want to hurt him but I have to say this straight. "You and Stefan still have a somewhat relationship, if not I could tell its better by how you texted him and said big news lil bro blast from the past... And he said call me when you get a chance. No snarky remarks or fighting..."

"When did you read my texts?" Damon asked me accusingly. I just returned to my rant.

"Anyway, returning to a lifestyle where I live in one house for one day at a time would only remind me of my old life, with my old friends and family... The ones who died once I selfiishly left because I was too afraid. I could not even face Stefan.. Facing you was enough. But we never really broke up even but two hundred years apart serves as a nice wedge... But theres so much Damon I just couldnt do it!" I started to cry and he held me in his chest.

"Hey! Hey! Dont cry your stronger than that. " He held up my chin to face him " Elena, you could do it and you should the years I spent playing house with you down here were some of the best of my long life... You can get over all that and when you want just visit Mystic Falls. Its hard Elena and because were here now, it makes it worse I know but honestly not everyone can live forever." He caressed my back like I was a small child and I leaned into his chest. "Caroline also stays at our house... She doesnt know where else to go and doesnt want to be on her own. She misses you Elena, visits your grave every month, I go with her except I was going early this month because of your death date... So I made my way down to Florida and" I knew I heard enough... I had a family somewhere in this giant futuristic world...

"Damon stop, I know where I belong... Thank you I know I belong with you, Stefan, Katherine and caroline. " He put his arm around me and we both smiled sitting down on the furniture. "Do I even want to know why Katherine and Stefan got together?" I asked just picturing the two together the way I knew them both...

"Probably not... But I can say that youd like them together, Katherine is less of a bitch when shes with him and hes a lot less broody." Damon said and I giggled as I remembered Damons old jokes. I felt like I was an innocent 17 year old again... Well I was only 18 now however. "What do you say we go see what the scene is like down at the grill?"

"Sounds nice, itll be cool to see what this place is like."

* * *

><p>As Damon and I walked into the Grill hand in hand I noticed it hadnt changed much except maybe the jukebox in the corner was changed into a full time dj... It looked like at night the tables were moved somewhere and this place was the local club... It was the usual place with teenagers hanging out and daytime drunks and random people eating.<p>

I was most interested in a group of teens shooting pool by the dj, so I kept a close ear on them while Damon and I walked over to the bar.

"Well it looks like someone did a little remodeling." Damon teased. I was trying to listen to the kids but not ignore Damon...

"What oh yeah... Its very nice..." I nodded.

"Ok whats up... Your either worried or interested, whats got you so distracted..." He said and I hated that he knew me so well in 200 years noone had known me as well as him so this would take some getting used to again.

"Its those teenaagers over there... Yes they remind me of us back in the day... Oh god i sound so old. But a couple of them just remind me of Jeremy, Matt, and Bonnie." I looked over again but hid my face in my drink not making it obvious.

"Hey Gilbert! " I heard one of the guys yell and I saw two people turn around... Oh my god dont tell me these people are related to me...

"Damon did you-"

"Yes Elena, now we listen then we take action." I nodded and listened to there conversation :

"Sorry guys, your mom wants you home im sorry to tell you but your grandma is in the hospital again... " The two teenagers looked sad and the girl squeezed her boyfriends hands and kissed him goodbye. The boy just stormed out.

"Damon do you think... "

"It could be related... Lets go find out.."

* * *

><p>We walked over to the two kids who surprisingly looked more like Jeremy and I then I thought... "Um excuse me do I know you?" The boy asked. "You just seem very familiar." He was talking to me and I wouldnt blame him... We are family.<p>

"No Im sorry I dont believe weve met but I do believe I know of you youre a Gilbert am I correct?" The two nodded and looked at me wonderingly.

"Why should that occur to you?"

"Well did you ever have a Jeremy Gilbert in your family?"

"Yes hes my great grandfather, very early diseased why are you asking and how do you know him?" The two were puzzled and then I came up with a quick bogus story...

"Well you see I have seen pictures of my great grandmother miss Katherine Pierce and she was distant cousins with mister Gilbert, they were not very close but she told me wonderful things about him... I am told we look very similar but I dont see it. However I hear mr gilberts daughter is in the hospital? I dont mean to intrude but being I am family could I come visit... " I hoped they didnt say no and I would have to break in...I would explain I am her aunt when she is about to die and then let her pass silently...

" Well its nice to know of a relative who cares so Of course but youll have to let it go by her mother... by great grams..."

"That is who Im sorry I dont know everything?"

"Bonnie." They said quietly. "We dont know why she seems to live a long time... " Must be a witch thing... Hmpph.

"Ill see you tomoroww, "


	5. Bonnie Gilbert

_Hey guys sorry this update is so late... But here you go... By the way I was interested to see if some of you really thought Bonnie was alive or not I mean how could she be? 200 years? By the way anysupernatural stuff Im doing in this is totally made up no research was done for it... And my calculations are probably way off._

**Chapter 5**

"How do you think she could be alive? Its not possible she wouldnt be a vampire she hates vampires, and she ... It cant be her Damon..." I thought about it and I didnt know the lifespan of witches, I didnt stick around long enough to research that but Bonnies grams died at a regular age or so I thought...

"Do you know how old Bonnies grandmother was when she died?" I shook my head no because I infact did not know... I didnt think Damon would either.

"She died young, she was 100 that is half the age a Bennet witch can live under healthy conditions."

"Explain more..." I was confused and knew there had to be more supernatural mumbo jumbo but just thought witches died normally.

"Well this was one of my side projects while you were off running away enjoying your life as a vampire while I was on suicide patrol... " I gave him eyes that said dont give me that we have an understanding... "Anyway... I found out that witches age very slowly after they turn 18, they start to build up maturity levels and only age in their looks about every 3 years while a human ages daily, it might not show but if Bonnie aged normally it would have taken a much different toll on her in her later years, she should only look 84 right now... Give or take a couple years... While she should look 218 Same age as you should look. Witches cant live much past 200 though and by now her powers are probably shot." I was in such awe of this... It made total sense now.

"Wait so basically they need the witches to stay here because they restore the balance... And if Bonnie is still alive and the Gilberts have a great grams named Bonnie and a great grandpa names Jeremy then, OH MY GOD THEY GOT MARRIED!" I did a dance of joy in the middle of the street and mind me I was a little tipsy but nothing that would have changed my opinions. "Wait did you know about this?" I pinned him against the wall.

"No I did not." He flicked me off his shoulder and I mouthed him an Im sorry and kissed him on the cheek. "I was too busy running away because I didnt want the town to notice I hadnt aged or changed one bit... But they were still together when I left and yes Stefan left before me." He winked at me and I smiled I didnt even care about the last piece of information.

"so where are we staying?" I asked. "Technically my house still belongs to me... "

"Or those kids we met a couple hours ago." I shrugged as we walked to the boarding house hand in hand like teenagers.

* * *

><p>The next morning we knew exactly where Bonnie would be, the nearest hospital was close by and was always a favorite spot of mine to get blood, they didnt freeze it there like most places. We walked past the room where Caroline had been turned into a vampire and down the hallway into the room where the kids had told us Bonnie would be with her daughter and my niece.<p>

I knocked on the door and saw someone come over to us she looked familiar with an olive skin tone and brownish greyish hair but she had a face filled with wisdom and life. She looked like Bonnie, just older I just had to be sure so I went with a more classic approach.

"Hi miss I heard you are-"

But that was when I was cut off by her and by what she said I knew exactly who she was. "Oh my god... How is this possible? Are you the doppleganger? No it couldnt be she was never pregnant... You must be no she died... I thought Katherine was uhhh" And with that she fell backwards and if it werent for my quick wit she would have fainted, so I made Damon catch her.

We sat her down in the room that was most definitely her own well her daughters but she seemed to have alot of stuff there too, and she started to talk again, "Well I know you're Damon so start talking. "

"Well you certainly have not changed, good to see you again by the way glad to here you married into the Gilbert Family. " He nodded and continued " Listen I know how your alive and most things about your family by now as we have figured them out... Yes this is Elena, she seemed to have fooled us all when she pulled her disapearing act after her mysterious death. She survived because she had vampire blood in her system. I know you dont like vampires Bonnie but please give her a chance to explain I know youll understand once you here it yourself." Damon shot her a stern look one that had alot of meaning it basically saying, 'listen I know your not as strong as you used to be and Im much older and stronger now so I could rip you to the seams, but this is a good moment for Elena and I wouldnt do that to her, just listen because youre going to die soon anyway!' It was alot in the one look but the glance was exachanged and Bonnie nodded.

"Before you speak Elena know you put me and most of Mystic Falls through hell. Your brother was in so much pain, you were his last family and you deprived him of that... But as I can sense peoples emotions I can read you right now, all the guilt, sorrow, and regret how you couldnt say goodbye to you're family and friends me Jeremy Damon Stefan Caroline Tyler Matt I could go on but I wont... Listen I forgive you and we will say our goodbyes later right now i need you to know something important." I nodded in understanding and promised myself I wouldnt cry because I was done with enough emotion for a century.. "Your brother is alive... "

"What!" I asked in shock and disbelief. "I thought he died early in an accident."

"Thats the story, but when he went searching for more vervain to put in the kids tea daily, which it had really become scarce over here, and most places he ran into a vampire that offered him a compromising deal. They seemed to know alot more about me then most so they said a full life with your wife and kids, but Jeremy went psycho so we had to say he died. He still comes everyonce and a while to come check up on them , only McKenzie is left and well shes sick so she doesnt remember him too well. The great grandkids think hes a distant cousin going by the name Michael. Hed be so happy to see you... Oh I could only imagine." So could I he couldnt be too much younger than me... It could only be a couple of years and I knew I was strong and could easily beat Damon but this would be difficult he could go on a killing spree for all I know.


	6. Jeremy

_Sorry i havent updated in a while ive been very busy but i promise more updates will come as long as reviews and favorites do ... Thanks for reading - K_

**Chapter 6**

Sitting here in the boarding house anticipating the arrival of my brother who was now a vampire was very difficult, I had accepted the fact that he was dead and I was ok like that. I knew it was part of my fate, that eventually all of my human friends would die, but to find out two of the ones I expected that died were alive and one was going to live forever sure was life changing.

"Hey its going to be ok.. Having a family member around isnt such a bad thing all the time. Ive learned to live with Stefan now that you know your brothers alive Im sure we can fit him in somewhere." I thought for a minute about how different this is from my life normally, I would be in a bar halfway across the world right now perhaps exploring museums or seeing pyramids. But instead Im wandering around my old home.

"I know. Its just hard to accept. And now im going to have to watch Bonnie die... She doesnt have much time left Damon she looks over 90 plus shes 200 already... You told me she didnt have much time and now that Ive met her again I cant just let her go." I sobbed into Damons chest for a moment and then realized that I had to suck it up. I kissed him on the lips and said, "I love you Damon you know that."

"I love you too Elena." He kissed me back and with much passion we were there for a few minutes just lost in each other. But before we could get too carried away I heard a rumble of the door and I knew that Jeremy was here. I fixed my clothing and hair and in a matter of seconds I was at the door to greet Jeremy with Damon following close behind.

He stood at the door and there was an awkward silence for a matter of moments where I could tell Jeremy died at around the age of 24 because he looked much manlier. I didnt know what to say, he looked so grown up, so mature but then again he would look this way forever...

"Well sorry to interupt your little family fun however I dont want to spend all of eternity in this godforsaken town waiting for you two to say something to each other." Damon broke the silence and I was so thankful...

"Hi Jeremy why dont you come in..." I offered not that he needed the invitation... He came in still not saying anything, and went to go pour himself a drink.

"This is finely aged, tastes very nice." His first words to me were about a drink... Thats not very fair, "Want one?" OK I have to get to the bottom of this one...

"What... Thats all you have to say?" I asked him furiously.

"What? What would you like me to say? Why did you leave right after you turned into a vampire and think noone would find out about it, because I did Elena I DID! Its not fair... How do you think I felt when I thought you died? How do you think I felt when I found out you abandoned us... You know how I know... The ring you promised you would never touch unless you were a vampire was gone from your room and it was not on you when you died... It wasnt Elena so I dont know how everyone else was so oblivious... Yes Im a vampire now Elena and no I never went to find you because I was too disgusted at what you did. I have a family with Bonnie and if she makes it through the month Id be shocked... Shell probably die before our last surviving child. I only planned on living until I knew they lived long happy lives and then I am going to take off my daylight ring when Bonnie is dead. Elena your turn to explain."

I couldnt process this right now... How could this be happening Jeremy was going to die right after Bonnie did and she had only so soon, I just got them in my life and was learning to accept emotion if I was going to do this it was going to be all or nothing. So I decided to go for everything.

"I didnt go find anyway because I didnt want to go and eat anyone afterwords, Im sure you know what its like to go on a killing spree after you are turned. I was going to come back but I saw you all so upset and all I couldnt do it, you would be in shock, I didnt want Bonnie to hate me, I didnt want anything to be different. I just wanted everyone to have closure... Im sorry Jer up until recently all my emotions were totally gone... I cant loose you Jer I just got you back and your the only family I have and I thought I hadnt had that in years"

"Elena... I planned that in the beginning. But Bonnie told me when she found out I was alive that she wants me to be alive, and catch up on years with you... She told me youd need me and I think we both owe it to her for me to not kill myself when she dies, if she wanted me to die then I would but her last wish is that I live until I am willed not too. She told me that herself, so Im going to stay for her and yes Elena for you too even if I still dont get why you didnt come back after you controlled your thirst..." I ran into him and hugged him his mature stature was unfamilar to me and I cried a single tear which stained my cheek. I heard Damon whom had been very silent in all of this coming up from the basement with blood bags which we had gotten while in town. The place was very liveable now and you couldnt tell it was recently vacated.

"Well this is touching... However I say we celebrate with some blood and liquor... " Damon passed around the blood bags and everyone almost sucked them down when Jeremys Phone rang with my hearing I could hear every word.

_"Hello Mr. Gilbert?"_

_"This is he."_

_"This is Mystic Falls Hospital calling, I am terribly sorry to be the one to have to inform you of the unfortunate event that has happened to your family but your wife Mrs Bonnie Gilbert has passed this evening. If you could head on down to the hospital we just have a few things to straighten out.."_

_"Of course Ill be right over."_

I watched as Jeremy started to cry and I pulled him into a hug. I hid my emotions for a minute and stayed strong. "Ill go with you."

"No this is something I have to do by myself. I have to do this alone she was my wife..." Jeremy shed a tear and I let go of the hug...

"Im coming I dont care..."

* * *

><p>The hospital was a mess we had to compel several people not to ask questions about Jeremys age and being married to Bonnie, but they were legally married so he had to take care of the paperwork... When dealing with everything Jeremy did it quickly and barely payed attention but just enough to make sure everything was done right. He was better at the hospital then he was now, and he had to make funeral arrangements, they were tomorow and driving home from the hospital was bittersweet for me. I thought the person next to me was dead and the person I was sobbing over I thought was dead years ago, I put my hand on Jeremys shoulder as we both sobbed in mourning of the friend we had for years even if I wasnt such a great friend back...<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the night that night was quiet Damon and I sat cuddled up in each others arms while Jeremy took a guest room, he just went to sleep. Today was the funeral for Bonnie, the burial was just for family no masses of people were invited, mostly because anyone who would want to be invited is dead or a vampire who would need a jet to get here in time... I keep thinking of Jeremy, he looks so sad he truely loves her even if she looked 90 years old. He had kids with her and a family that expanded for years. They were truely in love.<p>

Damon grabbed my hand and I smiled at him as I let a tear slip from under my right eye. It slid down my cheek and I was sad because I thought I was going to get to know her better than the few years I had known her when I was human. I have Jeremy back but he will be broken for a long time and I now realize that if he doesnt go on a killing spree I will be lucky.

As they put the casket in the ground I threw my rose in and read the grave that read "Here lies Bonnie Bennet/Gilbert A wonderful wife friend and mother."

"Goodbye Bonnie." I said before I walked away noticing most everyone was gone except Jeremy me and Damon... Damon kissed the top of my head and then I realized how good I really had it.


	7. Italy

_hey guys new chapter! OK so I know there wasnt much delena in the last chapter, but I didnt get any reviews and this is what keeps me writign... If you dont like the story please tell me and give me a new idea, or if you have an idea you dont know how to express Id be happy to write it for you._

**Chapter 7**

I woke up the morning after the funeral feeling a sense of loss and mourning however I was next to the most wonderful man I had ever seen in 200 years on Earth. It was a pleasant sight to wake up to but Jeremy was here in the house and I knew I should probably cheer him up. I walked down the stairs without waking Damon up and went down to the fridge where all the blood was stored and poured 3 glasses. I heard movement from upstairs, I knew it wouldnt be long before Damon was down, but to my surprise it wasnt Damon coming from the upstairs it was Jeremy. I handed him the glass of blood and he nodded and said, "Thanks" in appreciation.

"Jer listen I think itd be good for you to get out of here for a while, we could go to another country, one of your choice Damon and I will go with you... I know Damon has friends in Italy, Katherine and Stefan happen to be there now, you need friends... Jeremy what do you think?" He perked up at the thought...

"Elena I knew I wasnt going to get out of your grip that easy... And Im not as damaged as you think... Bonnie had to die she was more human than us, she told me to accept it years ago when she was supposed to be in her 80s. Im lucky I got to keep her this long Elena, and I dont know being with a whole bunch of couples just may actually make it worse."

"Well from what I heard theres a chance Caroline travels alot so she might be there... And she may want to know that Im alive let alone you... She did always have a thing for you..."

I heard Damon trolling down the stairs and I ran over to him and kissed him smack on the lips. "Well I dont wake up to you in my bed but this is a nice second, a glass of blood and a good ol cup of you." He sucked down his cup of blood, "Now what are we talking about?"

I answered him with, "Well I decided that we should all leave for a while... Get out of here, maybe go to Italy meet up with Stefan and Caroline and if we really have to then Katherine, I think itd be good for him and good for us, get to know each other better in a change of scenery, tell me about the Italian culture." I said turning the subject around a few times.

"Elena I dont know.." Jeremy said, and I gave them both the devils stare.

* * *

><p>The next day we were at the airport, our stuff was already on its way to Italy where Stefan and Katherine would pick it up ahead of time. We got a flight that was in the middle of the day so we wouldnt have much time to do much when we got there. We found out Caroline was staying at the place and she freaked out when she found out I was a vampire but she already knew about Jeremy, turns out Jeremy went to visit her along with Bonnie a couple of times. Jeremy was sad to be leaving his family but he knew he should be long dead by now and he could handle it. This was a good start for everyone because everyone here wasnt going anywehere for sometime.<p>

"Damon Elena Im going to go take my seat you coming?" Jeremy asked me.

"Ill be there in a minute." I said before Damon led me from the first class lounge.

"Where are you taking me were supposed to get on the plane." Damon asked as I brought him into a corner.

"Shh... Listen Im really sorry Ive been so caught up with everything lately, my life is busy and when you dedicate to me you dedicate to alot... Im glad were going to Italy, Jer can take his mind off of things and we" I gestured to point to the space between Damon and I, "can start out nice and new... Hopefully it wont take away from you in the contest of beautiful things in my life."

"Honey I waited 200 years for you to come into my life, I dont think anything could break us apart not even a relative who you thought was dead but isnt... By the way, " He dipped me as if we were dancing, " Know that you are the beautiful one in this relationship I am simply hot." I met him halfway and kissed him smack on the lips with such passion I thought my lips would melt right on his face. "Alright are you ready, I dont want little Gilbert to come looking... Or should I say big gilbert?"

"He did get pretty buff didnt he... Hes a real man now and forever he will be." I said so proud of my little brothers accomplishments in life and proud of the recent one on my arm.

"Ok lets go Lena. " Damon said while we boarded the plane and entered our seats in the first class area of the plane. We saw Jeremy sitting by himself in one of the seats, we had compelled the people to give us all of first class to ourselves so we had it good.

_Sorry if this was terrible... It was sloppy and rushed but im reaching a turning point... -K_


	8. Were Getting There

_Hey Im back! Ok so I know the last chapter was messed up but this one should be alot better, I also need ideas for this story on which direction it should take... Ill take any idea into consideration but I need reviews... More reviews means happy me and faster updates and happy readers. Anyway ill take any ideas you have even small things like a jeremy caroline story or a caroline stefan story or anything basically any fights you need to break out because they will all be living under one roof and it will be Katherines... __

**Chapter 8**

It was a long flight to Italy, but luckily we I had managed to flirt my way through security and they didnt have to check my carryons, which just so happened to be stored with bloodbags and a couple outfits for Damon and I incase our stuff arrived late. I still didnt like compelling but damn was it handy when I needed it. Damon wasnt so happy about the whole flirting scene but I told him I thought it was cute that he was jealous but did he want to starve? I made it up to him in the first class bathroom.

We got to Italy and picked up our luggage, at the gate Stefan was there with Katherine waiting for us. The last time I saw Katherine was 25 years ago and we were at a night club in Santa Monica hanging out with her exwitches and my good friends Gabrielle and Olivia, they were only 16 at the time but they new how to party. She had said she wanted to go for Stefan whenever I saw her and the last time I saw her was when she said she was going to do it... She was still the total witch that I met her as but I understood her now, I understood her feeling torn and lost, and the bloodthirstynist and the need to kill. I understood it all, we understood each other. I told her about Damon and how I felt and she promised now to tell when she sees him because that would be my job. To my surprise Katherine was very excited to see me and ran straight up to me, "ELENA! Get over here I never thought Id see you again!" She gave me a squeeze and it must have been an odd sight to passer bys because of our alikeness, "How long has it been?" I was a little shocked what did Stefan do to her that made her so happy, she didnt seem like the same person to me, she didnt even seem human thats to happy for human.

"25 years I think, last time I saw you it was all drinking at a club complaining how none of the guys were as good looking as Stefan." I gave Damon a squeeze and he shot me a look saying you have a ton of explaining to do, and I gave him the same look back.

"Oh my god yes! You were the one who convinced me to go for it! I see things between you and Damon worked out..." She winked at me before Damon intruded.

"You talked about me Elena? O lala you spoke to me that first night as if you havent heard my name in years..." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. "So Katherine Stefan wont you lead Elena and I to your home?" I was a little shocked because Damon wasnt acting terribly mean around Katherine and wasnt making fun of his brother. It was like an episode of the Twilight Zone.

I whispered to Damon, "Whats going on? This is all so strange." I noticed Jeremy quietly chatting with Stefan up ahead while I pulled Damon into a corner.

"I came here right after they first moved here, Stefan had to forgive her for everything and that was the most difficult part of their relationship... I had to see that much and Katherine was still a witch back then it was probably her worst Ive seen her, worse than in 1864 and yes somehow ive managed to get over it because I love the way they are together, theyre happier than Ive ever seen them together. No I havent forgiven her if thats what your going to ask. Now can I hear your story?"

"Guys come on! Cars running!" Jeremy shouted from the door and he knew we would hear it.

"Just a moment!" I called back, "Ill tell you at the house its kind of complicated."

* * *

><p>The ride back to the house was tideous... Katheirne babbled about how amazing Italy was and how nice its been to just settle down for a couple of years, I mean the way I used to be Im so sorry Elena and Jeremy I didnt mean to be terrible to you. I had my emotions shut off for so many years because somebody here wouldnt just realize what he needed was right in front of him... Im sorry you had to get hurt because of that." She kept with the outfits though obviously Stefan still liked those... Im guessing some of the old Katherine came back when it needed too just like the old Elena did also.<p>

"So Elena tell me what have you been up to for the last 200 years... Besides hanging out with Katherine every 10 or so years?" Stefan asked in the car.

"Oh you know," I tried to make up something not really knowing what to say... "Just been busy. What about you guys?"

"Oh well besides seeing you ive been busy too." Katherine said giving her old smirk and right then I knew it was the same girl from 25 years ago.

"I reconciled my relationship with my brother fell in love and found an old friend... Speaking of which did you hear from Caroline sweetie?" Stefan said.

"Yes shes just finished unpacking and shell be ready to welcome everyone with open arms, she cant wait to have a word with Elena..." The rest of the car ride was awkwardly silent, and I could tell there was some awkward tension in the car. Katherine seemed to be the only one who didnt have some words to say but then again we all knew Katherine, but we knew the old Katherine.

* * *

><p>We arrived at a large house that looked like a big Italian mansion. with a vineyard to the side. I walked in and there were high ceilings and swirling staircases, a very modern yet classicly old theme that was very contradicting. But my thoughts were interrupted by Caroline plumetting me into the ground with a stampede of hugs... "How dare you fake death Elena gilbert how dare you!" I tried to pull her off of me and it was pretty easy, things like strength came naturally to me, "You had the whole town in tears for so many years. Damon tried to kill himself and Damon just left... Do you know how many times I found Damons ring in your room Elena? Do you? Well its not fair... But that doesnt matter anymore because youre here... And you and Damon are together and everything is right in the world! " She squeezed me and I hugged her back. Katherine was upstairs in one of the many rooms in this house probably prepping herself for one of the events she had planned, she was never one to stall.<p>

"Listen Elena," He backed me into a corner, "Katherine asked me not to say anything but Im going to tell you now that I was devastated Elena, obviously thats all over now and were just glad your back but dont think I can just forgive you for what you put me through..."

"And you can forgive Katherine for what she did to you?" I asked Stefan pinning him in the corner, Damon was up in our bedroom putting our bags away and putting the blood bags in the fridge.

"Thats different Elena I love her.. I dont see any reason of why you should have forgave her! Especially after she tried to kill you."

"I understand her now, being a vampire and all" stefan struggled to get out and I laughed because he was nearly 160 years older than me and he still couldnt get out... "and alot of things came into play once I turned, so please I do have a reason to be friends with her on the other hand you said youd never forgive her..." I grabbed the wooden chair that looked old and broke off the handle before shoving it in Stefans stomach. "And thats what you get for not even trying to understand like Damon would." And with that Damon flinted down the left staircase giving him the perfect view of what I just did, he laughed and I grinned.

"Im proud of you Elena but what did he do to deserve this?"

"Like I said Ill tell you when you show me the bedroom." I grinned and winked at him.


	9. The Story

_Hey guys Im back with a brand new chapter, its kind of a filler chapter to introduce you to what the rest of the story will be like but I hope you are going to like it :)_

**Chapter 9**

"So now you really must tell me all about your excursions with Katherine..." Damon explained, after I explained why I staked Stefan in the stomach with a chair that looked priceless. I reflected for a moment on the first time I hung out with Katherine, it was right after I left Mystic Falls, and Katherine had not ben heard from for a while.

"Well it all started when I was turned, I had taken my ring from my room and a couple of necessary items that would not be missed, and I took off. I figured compelling store clerks to get me clothes would be a good way to get used to me having my compulsion would be quite nice so I did that. But I knew that family outside of Mystic Falls and other friends and such from vacations and trips, would know I was dead and be confused as to where they saw me if I was spotted so I had to alter my outfit. I tried to change it up to mostly anything and I even pondered on going blonde at one point but I couldnt do it, anyway I think I was in New York in the park looking for a person to feed on, and mind you I was pretty shut off at this point I had no clue what to do. I saw someone that looked like me and I didnt even think of Katherine at this point so I walked over to her thinking it would be funny to feed on someone looking like myself, and when she turned around she pinned me up against a tree. Lets just say we fought for a good two hours because I was a good match for her being Klaus turned me I had a perfect way of beating her. She convinced me to go to this little Irish Pub that was a few blocks down where we could discuss things and I told her all that had happened." I sat down on the bed and lied down next to Damon he seemed a little shocked not seeming as bad as I thought he would be. "I dont know why I agreed to go with her because at this point I still hated her but this was the talk that changed everthing, after this we remained friends. She told me everything her whole life story. Did you know her parents disowned her for getting pregnant with my grandmother at 16? Well anyway she was always on her own and always had to provide for herself, she never wanted to toy with your heart Damon she just made very bad mistaked because she figured if she could live forever why not make the best of it? She started to show her emotions but not much, she just noticed that Im her family and I noticed shes mine, we understood each other, its something we will never know why we did Damon I will never know why I slept with Stefan when I was human when I should have been with you all along, and Katherine has told me things she regrets that are so similar that you would be shocked." I sighed.

"You are nothing like her..." Damon started.

"But I am Damon, I didnt toy with you two the same way and I know you havent seen my bitchy side but when I shut my emotions off I might as well be her... A couple people had called me Katherine and I didnt bother correcting them I just said yes slept with them and killed them." Damons eyes widened, his innocent little girl was still there but she was now bad and he now knew that out of fact.

"Oh..." Damon said.

"Yeah anyway Katherine and I just parted ways after that night I mean I think we did have a couple drinks but every 10 or 15 years we did manage to see each other and meet up say what weve been doing, she always complained about not having Stefan and I always complained about not having you and never having you... We always said to go for it but it wasnt one night like 25 years ago when we were hanging out with Gabrielle and Olivia my friends and Katherines exwitches when she told me she was going to go for him... I told her good for her and if they ever get married I expect an invite secretly..." I smiled proud of myself and then forgot the best part, "Oh yeah and then there was this club in Miami where I met this guy what was his name? Damien? oh Damon! THATS IT! "

"Im proud of you Elena, you managed to do alot in the past 200 years... I would love to hear some more however Im not sure I want to hear all the details..." I smirked thinking back to my time when I would drain for pleasure instead of just compel.

"Maybe not however I do have some interesting stories, I met a couple of presidents and celebrities, I went to some pretty famous places kicked a couple of famous peoples ..." I was interrupted by a knock on the door and Damon grunted, we were ina compromising position cuddling on the bed, I was in his lap on the bed laying into his chiseled abs and he had his hands wrapped around my waist.

"Come in.." He grunts not wanting to move from the position and I move back further.

"Hey guys hope Im not interrupting anything." It was Katherine and she just stood at the door. I motioned for her to come in and she walked to the bed.

"Hey Katherine thanks for letting us stay with you, if its a bother at all then,"

"Elena dont worry after 200 years the least I could do is spend more than a day with you. By the way Im sorry about Stefans behavior from before, with the wedding coming up everything is a little tense and its just he never thought hed see you again its a little much all in one week." She said frowning.

"Its fine and thanks Kat."I smiled and tugged on Damons shoulder..

"By the way the house has a pool, tennis courts, vineyards, basketball courts, a gym, movie theater, and an indoor pool with a hot tub. But Damon probably told you all about how were just using the original Salvatore house for our wedding home. " Wait what? You mean Damon and I could technically live here, this is half Damons? This is not fair, no wonder he was so nonchalant when he came here.

"Damon?" He smirked at me and did his signature eyebrow move.

"Elena?"

"Is this half yours? Could you live here if you wanted? Are there really all those things here because if there is we will be walking the grounds later." I said to him as if I was a spoiled daughter trying to get something from her Daddy.

"Yes Elena its true, the Salvatores own homes in both Italy and Mystic Falls, but those are only the original salvatores stefan and I have real estate all over the globe. " Damon replied smoothly tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. Katherine sat on the bed and she laughed.

"You mean you didnt know? Elena thats one of the many reasons I cant kick you out for staking my fiance. Theres a couple of other things I should probably tell you about on this property then if you didnt know that much but I guess Ill let it be a surprise ... " She smirked and skipped out of the room.

"Damon why dont we take that walk now?" I said.

"Shall we call it a date?" He asked me smiling a smile of pure sincerity.

"I believe that would be delightful." I said as I got up to get dressed into something a little more apppropriate for the house that was worth more than my whole life.


	10. When?

Sorry ive not updated in such a long time... I feel so guilty but Im back and I hope you stick with my story!

**Chapter 10**

After out tour of the house, which I was particularly fond of by the way, Damon and I parted ways, he went to go talk to the boys and I saw the girls.

"Hey Car, Kat, what you girls doing?" I asked and then I realized I didnt have a swimsuit with me.. I hadnt been swimming in over 50 years. We were out by the pool and they looked like they were about to suntan or get in, either way I was in the wrong attire.

"Just gunna lay out for a while then jump in the pool, come with us." Caroline said nonchalantly. I looked worriedly and then a look on Katherines face told me she was the one who had helped with my stuff.

"She cant, she doesnt have a swim suit. Go to the pool house theres extras of mine in there, and remember Elena you can just ask... But honestly did you not think you were gunna need one?" I sat there looked confused for a minute before I sped into the gigantic poolhouse that was the size of the guys houses I normally stayed in. I found a bikini probably older and then put it on, yup we were the same size. I rushed back outside and they were in the pool, where they were begging me to kick them the beach ball.

"Elena come on we want to play keep it up!" Caroline said. Katherine nodded her head and then said, "Do I have to do everything around here... I thought I raised you better then that." She winked and got back in diving from the diving board. I jumped in at the 5 foot section and swam over to them. For about 10 minutes we played keep it up with the volleyball which was easy and then we just swam around. Afterwords we layed out, me Caroline and Katherine. For a minute I had to stop and think to myself, 'When did my life get like this?' And then I ignored it and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>With these girls the silence could only last so long, we were basically 18 forever so we were basically kids even though two of us were 200 and the other was way older then that we acted like teenagers. We got to talking about everything and then Caroline brought up an interesting point in conversation.<p>

"So its very sad that Bonnie died." She said. I remember her funeral and I wanted to go hug Jeremy.

"Yes it is, her funeral was so depressing especially to Jeremy, he loved her so much." I said and then I noticed a quirk in Katherines face and Carolines too. "Whats up with you guys."

"Lets face it your brother got hot with age." Katherine said... Why did she say that? She was with Stefan? "Oh dont look at me like that I love Stefan and I plan on being with him forever. " She smiled at me genuinely and I asked myself again, 'when?'

"Oh stop it!" I said not wanting to think about my brother that way.

"Elena he really has and whenever I saw him over the years he has always been nothing but polite... " Caroline stared through the window where you seemed to be able to get a glimpse of the boys in a miniature view in the house. "But he is ridiculously hot, hey think about that an older guy, thatd be hot too... " Did Caroline have a thing for my brother that noone noticed?

"If you cant tell Carolines ridiculously in love with your brother." Katherine interviened smiling and being she was sitting next to me and not Caroline I hoped she hadnt heard this but of course being a vampire she did.

"AM NOT!" Caroline shouted. and then out silence was broken by the boys inside yelling back, "You guys ok?" Caroline embarrased said, "FINE THANKS " and then we continued.

"Caroline I wont be mad at you if you are, I think itd be cute. Besides Bonnie I see no person better suited because you have not changed one bit." I said seeing how that could work out.

She blushed at seeing me say that and I went to go hug her, "Why dont we go grab a 'bite' and I can tell you about it."

* * *

><p>I couldnt picture this, I mean I had always pictured Bonnie and my brother together.. Why do all of my friends like my brother so much? I mean sure his friends had crushes on me but they were all children. Caroline, Katherine and us had been hunting for an hour now, well I shouldnt say hunting we strolled the town and fed on some guys then compelled them to forget. Once we got to the town we saw a small cafe and decided to sit there, Katherine and I both spoke Italian, her more fluent than I but I had picked it up in my travels so we ordered the food.<p>

"So tell me more about your obsession with my brother." I joked.

"First of all its not an obsession, and second of all let me start with their wedding day, me and Jeremy had grown closer over your supposed death because we thought you were dead so we hung out alot, and then when he was planning on proposing to Bonnie I helped pick out the freaking ring. He asked me too and of course I was over the moon for him and her. I wished you and your parents could be there of course so I helped him through the emoitonal aspects of the wedding, I was the maid of honor but you would have been had we known you were alive but for all the sitting parts I sat on Jeremys side of the church. Watching them at the wedding realizing how happy they were together made me realize I didnt have that with tyler so I broke up with him, I realized how much of a gentleman he was and how great he was and how lucky bonnie was. After the wedding I broke up with Tyler but we were still forced to take pictures together being we were in the wedding party. I sat most of the night because seeing them together actually made me angry... I realized I had grown feelings for jeremy gilbert, and when he came to see me all these years later I broke down knowing he was still with Bonnie, finding out she just died killed me though. I couldnt bare to be near Mystic Falls with them in it, because I wouldnt dare break up my friends relationship with the man I love. I also didnt know if you would approve and that killed me too because you mean everything to me Elena. So I left and fled for different cities and eventually found Katherine who was with Stefan, after remembering me she offered to listen to my story and she reminded me more of you, so I took her offer of going to Italy with her and Stefan. "

Katherine smiled at Caroline and then I smiled at the two of them, "Well I dont know what to say, Jeremy is definitely still getting over Bonnie and you dont want to be a rebound but sweetie if you love him that much go and get him!" I said and we all took a sip of our drinks.


	11. Speaking the Language

**Please Read: **_Im sorry I havent updated in too long, anyway i am now starting school in like two weeks so please if you can give me story ideas ill be able to update my stories more often so if you want a story or to do one with me please inbox me your idea. I need your reviews also... Please stick with me!_

**Chapter 11**

I was in the bedroom that Damon and I shared and after finding out the information about Caroline. I thought they would make a cute couple and hoped they got together.

"Elena?" Damon said walking into the bedroom.

"Why is it I just found out that my best friend has a thing for my brother?" Damon quirked an eyebrow then sat down on the large couch that was in the corner of the room. I went and sat next to him but laid my head on his chest.

"Youve been away doing god knows what for the past 200 years sweetie your friends are bound to fall for some pretty random people even if youre brother is one of them."

"I guess you are right... I just never pictured them together until tonight. Hey I have an idea... Were all going to go out tonight and since its all couples they will be forced to find out some stuff about each other maybe even call it a date themselves." I said feeling brilliant at the time.

"That plan may actually work Elena.."

"I love you Damon." I kissed him.

"I love you Elena."

* * *

><p>"I thought we were just going to a little cafe?" Caroline asked, "Im definitely not dressed to go to a fancy resturaunt."<p>

"Caroline you look great." Jeremy said blushing, could vampires blush?

"Yeah Car your wearing a dress that looks like your going clubbing and to a wedding all at the same time." I said trying to lighten the mood. Damon took my hand and we walked into the resturaunt.

"Reservation please?" The Mator D asked.

I looked into his eyes and said, "We dont need a reservation and we are going to be seated right away."

"Right away miss, 6?" He led us to our table and we sat down. Katherine aware of the plan took Stefans hand and started playing with it as I did the same with Damons. Caroline and Jeremy were awkwardly looking at their menu's.

After a while we came out of our trance and took to the talking although Caroline was quick to beat me to it.

"So Elena, Jeremy first time in Italy? Are you enjoying it?"

"Ive been here before but never got to experience it this way..." I held up Damons hand happily and smiled at Katherine and Stefan. This all seemed so cliche except maybe the fact we were vampires and my best friend who I knew 200 years ago was in love with my brother who had married my other best friend who just died a little over 3 months ago.

"What about you Jer?" Caroline asked.

"Well B-" He stopped not wanting to keep trailing on, "my previous life didnt allow me to come to Italy or travel much... So I have never been here but everyone is making it a pleasureable experience." For a moment I almost thought that something was going to happen or that I would see a spark of electricity for a second I thought I actually thought I did.

"Guys I think the waiter would like to know what we want to drink..." Stefan interrupted, Damon put his arm around my shoulder and I shrugged. I hadnt looked at any menu of any sort so I didnt know what to order.

"One margarita and one bourbon." Damon said in fluent Italian to the waiter.

"Ill have a margarita and hell have a scotch" Katherine said in Italian.

Jeremy being the gentleman he was asked, "Caroline did you have enough time to look at the menu? Do you know what you want to drink? Id order for you but Im sorry I dont speak Italian, I could try French or Spanish."

"Thats alright I speak italian what would you like? " jeremy pointed to a drink called the italy which looked like a mixture of everything on the menu but it was appealing to him and I played with Damon while I listened to there formal exchange. "One Italy and one Martini" They would definitely be an item by the end of the week.


	12. Another Point Of View

_Sorry I havent updated in so long! Im so sorry for that! But anyway im going to try and make this quick what would you think of a Nian fanfic? Let me know please review and pm me also try and review for this and pm me. This will take place from all 3 girls points of view :) Alright thanks alot - K_

**Chapter 12**

Stefan payed the check and Damon and I were headed to a club... We were still in the early stages of our relationship but it felt like we had been together forever, but no wonder I had knew him 200 years ago. Id loved him for 200 years. I wasnt the best person I wouldnt have waited for me but when we saw each other it was like sparks. We went home to change into more appropriate clothing for a club. I changed into a strapless black mini dress and Damon into jeans and a dress shirt. Tonight would be the perfect night to just connect and be with each other.

* * *

><p><em>Carolines Point Of View<em>

First Damon and Elena had left us, and now Stefan and Katherine had left us in a resturaunt in the middle of Italy... Im here with Jeremy the man Im in love with who Im so sure has no feelings for me except for friendship. It had been like this all night, Everyone ordered drinks for each other, and cuddled up to each other and said I love you to each oher. Jeremy and I were the only ones who could feel a little fifth wheelish. If it werent for my conversation with them earlier I would know that it was a mistake and they wouldnt want to leave me and Jeremy out just because we werent couple up. No this was a setup. So now were still sitting in the booth at the resturaunt, and a word has not been spoken between the two of us. Damn me and my feelings.

"Hey Car" Jeremey inquired me.

"Yeah?"

"How about we do something tonight... I mean everyone else is doing something and Im pretty sure you dont want to go home right now. " I was shocked was this asking me out... No it couldnt be it ws two friends, he is just your friend Caroline, your friends little brother if nothing else.

"Ummm I guess so." I said looking down.

"Come on the world should see how beautiful you look tonight." If I could have blushed I would have, but being a vampire that was close to impossible. So I stood up and Jeremy and I walked out of the resturaunt side by side.

* * *

><p><em>Katherine Point Of View<em>

Stefan and I were back at the house and I was waiting outside by the pool. It was such a lovely night, and I reflected back on the nights I used to spend like this waisting away time because of how I used to be. I shuddered at the thought. I heard Stefan coming, lately we were becoming serious, we had even talked about our future. It was something I had never really thought of until now, and I have always thought of Stefan in my future, hell it was the only thing of my future I was sure about. But for tonight I just wanted to have some fun with Stefan. I heard him approaching so I stood up from the pool table I was sitting at and went over to help him with the wine and glasses he had on him.

"No sweet I got it just get the corkscrew from the bar." I went to the outdoor pool bar that we had right near the table I was sitting at and grabbed a corkscrew.

"Here you go love" He took the corkscrew and opened the bottle of my favorite Italian wine. It was hard to come across, I thought we had ran out of bottles but I guess we hadnt.

"Now what would you like to do, a walk through the garden, a late night swim or something else?" Stefan asked me being the gentleman I remember from 1864. I was so evil back then. I dont even like to remember it...

"How about you surprise me." I asked being flirty, that side of me never did vanish... It was my Petrova Fire.

"Very well then, a walk in the Garden it is." He grabbed our glasses and put the bottle underneath the bar. "Ready?"

* * *

><p><em>Elena Point of View<em>

The club was not incredibly busy. A couple of 20 something year olds here and there and then the occasional teen who obviously knew someone to sneak into the higher class clubs in Italy. Damon and I have been dancing for 2 hours straight and I have compelled 4 bartenders at least to let me drink bottles instead of glasses... Like Damon likes to say, "When your a vampire you gotta be good at math, to get drunk if its 3 glasses try 3 bottles if its 6 glasses try 6 bottles." He would always do his signature smirk when saying that and I was waiting over by the bar for him to come back.

"Well well look at the hot young stuff over here..." I was ready to slap someone across the room until I recognized his voice, my Damons voice. I was drunk by now and Damon was buzzed to say the least but I havent had a strong drink in over an hour so IM getting over it, I can at least see and walk straight.

"How about we get out of here?" Damon whispered in my ear... Then a song came on and I had to dance... I grabbed his hand and it was like the little puppy that followed me to school was Damon because he followed sight.

After about 20 more minutes of dancing with each other closely in the middle of the club I grabbed Damon and asked him, "So you still want to go home..."

"I think were going to stay here for right now." I grabbed his neck and he looked me in the eyes, I kissed him so deeply it seemed as if everything in the club had stopped except for us two right there.

"I love you." I said softly and if it werent for his vampire hearing he would not hear me.

"I love you Elena." He kissed me again.

* * *

><p><em>Caroline POV<em>

Jeremy and I were walking down the Italian streets that were so familiar to me. To him everything was so new. "So what of Italy have you seen since youve been here?" I asked him.

He looked down to the spot he was walking in, he looked so utterly human. " Only the places Ive been with Elena Damon and Stefan.. So basically the house, one bar and the resturaunt. "

I thought about how odd this must look Jeremy was 25 physically but he had kids and could pass for 30 easily... He didnt look like someone I should be hanging out with, In reality tho Im older than him... That was the eeriee part. "Well then can I show you something not many people get to see." I asked him. He nodded and before he said another word I grabbed his hand and sped off in Vampire speed he followed suit.

"Where are we Caroline? I thought I was seeing the city like someone normal would not at Vampire speed..." I shook my head. And turned him around. "Were at a park... Arent parks for the day time? Plus its closed oh I get it now..."

I was about to hope over the locked gate when Jeremy was on the other side, and he made sure I had a good time down. "Now show me this place." I nodded.

"Were only about 5 miles from the house. I think the parks are beautiful in Italy but personally I like to come here at night and just vent to the world about my problems. I mean I know I can do whatever I need to do about things but I feel like in Italy anything could happen... Hey it brought you Elena and Damon to me... " He started just shaking his head and I needed to stop. "Damnit you know what Im talking to much, so tell me how you like it here."

"Its nice. Its good to get away from everything. Its about time ive moved on. Its been 200 years though its going to be a stuggle." He said as my hopes rose ad fell. "Hey I see the perect place to go... you could probably never be alone there during the day, but come on." He pulled me in the direction I had planned on going anyway and took me to my spot.

When we got there we saw down on the dark Italian night, not many people would like this because to others this would be pitch black but to a vampire its the perfect mixture of day and night. "You know this is where I was planning on taking you..." I said to Jeremy.

"Really? Well I guess great minds think alike then..." Jeremy said before putting his hand on my knee, we were sitting on the dock where during the day people could rent boats to go out paddling in the lake or just go to look in the lake, some very adventurous people just went for a swim but at night when all you saw was the person sitting next to you, the water ahead of you and the Italian skyline far ahead of you it was a romantic time for couples, or a space to just clear your head.

"you know I never really said how sorry I am to you for losing Bonnie... She was my best friend also. Im so sorry Jeremy..." He retreated his hand from my knee and silence fell between us.

"Thanks car.. " He said after a while... I reflected on my memories with him and I hoped for him to be doing the same until he broke the silence, "You know you have always been there for me... When I thought Elena was dead , when Bonnie died, even in my drug years you never turned away from me. Your such a good person Caroline." He took his hand in mine and I looked at him before I knew it I was kissing Jeremy, Jeremy Gilbert the man I have been in love wth for 200 years. Jeremy broke the kiss, and I knew he regretted it.

"Jeremy please dont say it." And with that I ran...

* * *

><p><em>Katherine Point Of View<em>

Stefan decided to take me through the garden, it was kind of a tradition of ours ever since I had met him back in 1864. But I thought I knew this garden inside out and backwards.. Turns out I was wrong he had taken me to the part of the garden that I did not know... This part was like a maze, and then all of a sudden we got to the middle and he stopped me.

"Ive never seen anything like this before its so beautiful..." I looked around and it was all flowers, roses, and daises, my favorite flowers all over here... "Is this new?"

"Yeah you like it? " Stefan asked me... I wondered for a moment... Did he do this for me...

"I love it, and I love you... Tonight was so great Stefan... Being with all of my friends and just getting to be together with everyone celebrating being with you... If this were 100 years ago I would spend tonight draining some poor sucker dry... You changed me Stefan. " In the middle of the red roses there was one single white rose and I went and looked at it. Stefan went over to the rose and picked it outhe gave it to me...

"You know people say that theres something about white roses... Something different and special. Something about them that makes their love different, that if you give one to someone you are meant to be with them until the day you die. " My heart fluttered at the words as he held the rose. "And in our case it would be an eternity, we would get forever together. Katherine I love you and I want to be with you forever but I want to be with you in the most human way possible. Katherine, " He got down on one knee and I started to tear up. "Marry me..."

* * *

><p><em>Elena Point Of View<em>

Damon and I were walking out of the club when my phone started to vibrate. My phone screen read "Incoming Call: Katherine".

"Do you have to take it baby?" Damon said kissing my neck. I thought for a minute and nodded, this could be important.

"Hey katherine everything OK?" I asked answering as Damon didnt bother stop kissing me for a minute.

"Get Caroline and come home... I got something to tell all of you... "

"Ok be right there." I pressed off and Damon stopped. "We have to get home but we have to Find Jer, and Car first."

Ill call Caroline while Damon called Jeremy and neither answered. Oh how I could kill them right now.

* * *

><p><em>Caroline Point Of View<em>

I was running away but Jeremy caught up to me. "Caroline Forbes you stop right now!" He yelled in the middle of the Italian street. We were standing in the middle of one of the small roads when Jeremy slowly approached me. He took my face and he kissed me.

"Im free to make my own choices now, and Caroline I care about you alot, yes Bonnie was my first love and the mother of my children I dont think I could ever fully get over her but you are different, you bring out the better side of me. You are fun, and I think I could fall for you... "

When I was about to speak both our phones went off. I clicked ignore and then kissed him, "I have loved you for over 200 years Jeremy... It killed me to see you so hurt, when you got married, and just to know I couldnt be with you... So if you want to be with me you dont have to say anything yet just promise me that there will be some kind of future."

He kissed me and we made out for who knows how long before he said "I always thought you were hot..." I giggled and then looked at my phone, 4 missed calls from Elena... Jeremy was calling someone already, probably Damon so I called Elena.

"Hey Caroline thank God you called you have to come home Katherine needs us to be there."

"Be there in 10."

"Finally!"

* * *

><p><em>Katherine Point of View<em>

100 years ago Stefan hated me... Hell 100 years ago I had a chance with anyone I wanted but now I needed to be with just that one person. Just Stefan... Now I am engaged to him. I heard Elena and Damon walk through the door of the house that we were now in and I ran to Elena and screamed. "Elena!"

"What what is it katherine what?"

"Should we wait?" I asked my fiance. Ohhh how I loved the sound of that. Then I heard Caroline and Jeremy. They walked through the door hand in hand but Id taunt them later...

"What did we have to rush home for?" Jeremy asked.

"Were engaged"


End file.
